Destiny's Charge
by StarfleetUFP
Summary: this is an account of the Battle of Solarion, during the Dominion War. A prequil to a series that takes place afterward. Please R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  do not own Star Trek, Paramount does…

**Star Trek: Destiny's Charge**

***************************************************

_"The battle, sir, is not to the strong alone; it is to the vigilant, the active, the brave..."_

_- Patrick Henry_

_"Commanding a starship is your first, best destiny. Anything else is a waste of material"_

_- Spock _

*****************************************************

**Prologue **

**_U.S.S. Destiny NCC-71387  – Earth Station McKinley_**

**_3 Months After The _****_Battle_****_ of Cardassia_**

Commander Jorge Valdez leaned back in the chair behind his desk inside his office, looking at the PADD just handed to him by the station engineers. He had been sitting there for hours, looking over the different status reports that were handed to him. "I hate paperwork" he murmured to no one in particular. Most of it was pretty standard, transfer requests, requisition forms, things of that sort. On the PADD he held in his hand, was their repair and refit status of the ship. The _Destiny had taken a few good hits during the Battle of Cardassia, and by the time they reached the Sol system the ship was nearly falling apart. But time (and a good team of engineers) heals all wounds. According to the report, the repair and refit of the __Destiny was proceeding on schedule, the new Warp Core and primary ODN networks had just been installed, and the Ablative Armor upgrades are close to completion. __Good he thought _we should be ready to go underway by the time everyone gets back from leave._ _

The Destiny had been at the station for a couple of months now. When they first got to McKinley the first thing just about everyone on board wanted to was leave the ship. Valdez remembered joking that he thought the crew was going to mutiny if Captain Raymer didn't open up the air locks as soon as they arrived. But, fortunately soon after they arrived not only did she open up the airlocks, but granted extended leave for all hands. Including Valdez, who spent his time catching up with his wife Isabel and his son Gabriel on Earth. However a few weeks later Captain Raymer ordered Valdez to return to the ship in order to assist with the on-going refit. Valdez, not being one to refuse an order, he found himself back on the ship, much to his family's disappointment. _Shoot, _he reminded himself_, Isabel is coming on board in a few hours… I really should start cleaning up around here before she arrives.  _he remembered, pausing for a few seconds noticing the large pile  of PADD's on that covered his desk, the various clothes that cluttered what open space was left inside his quarters._ Well... _He thought making a mental list of what he had already done, before he moved on to cleaning_.  Most of the Transfers are complete and the…_

"Captain to Commander Valdez" The Captain's Voce sounded on the ship's communication system, interrupting his train of thought.

"Valdez here" He responded quickly.

"Number One would you please report to my ready room". She asked politely.

"Aye, Aye Captain" He replied, already half way out of his quarters, carrying the red engineering PADD in hand. _She probably wants to see the repair Schedule_. He thought as he walked briskly toward the turbo lift. After serving under the Captain for 3 years, He had finally begun to anticipate his commanding officer needs. 

When he transferred from the _Jefferson he was just the chief helm officer. He had no ambitions about moving up the command chain. As a cadet at Starfleet Academy, he was flight leader of the flight demonstration team known as Nova Squadron. Although a lot of his instructors saw this as a sign of his future in command. Valdez, never even gave the idea of starship command a second thought, simply enjoying his duties as a helm officer.  However it seemed that fate had other plans him.  As he entered the Turbolift, he reflected on those chain of events three years ago that not only reveled his inner strengths as a leader… but also reveled man he was destined to become.           _


	2. Chapter 1

Star Trek: Destiny's Charge

Chapter 1

***************************************************

_"In __Command__School__ they taught us to always remember that maneuvering a starship is a very delicate process. But over the years, I've learned that sometimes… you just have to punch through"_

_Janeway to __Paris___

_VGR/ "Parallax"_

***************************************************

****

**_U.S.S. Destiny NCC-71387 – Kalandora Sector_**

**_A few weeks after the fall of Deep Space 9 _**

_Dearest Isabel, _

_I apologize for not writing back sooner, but it's been a really difficult couple of weeks. I don't know what the Federation News Service (FNS) is telling you but The Dominion have been beating us back at every turn. Although the _Destiny_ is still holding up well (thanks in small part to yours truly), others have not been as lucky. This morning reports came in that the Jem'Hedar took out the Midway__ and the Exeter__ in a skirmish not too far from our current position. The entire second fleet is spread throughout the sector, trying to halt the dominion advance._

_The _Destiny_ is on one of those patrol routes. But Captain Raymer says that that will most likely change soon, to what she would not say. I don't think she even knows. Starfleet Command has been keeping a tight lid of their operations in this sector. But the scuttlebutt is that Starfleet is planning a major operation near the _Argolis___ cluster.  Whatever happens, whatever our order I am sure when she finds out she will keep us informed.  _

_Every day with out you is painful, but the thought you and our son far an away from the combat zone more then makes up for it. I got to get going... its almost time for my shift…Give Gabriel a kiss good night for me… and leave porch light on, for I will see you soon mi amor._

_Yours to the end of time,_

_Jorge Valdez_

"End Dictation" Valdez instructed the Computer, an affirmative beep soon followed. "Send to Dr. Isabel Rivera, Starfleet Medical, Emergency Response Unit 2, Sector 001" 

"Message Sent" the computer responded coldly after a brief pause. Although he knew was a small violation of regulations Valdez always sent his messages to his wife through Starfleet Channels, one of the advantages of marrying someone in the service. If he used the regular Civilian Channels, It might take weeks for the message to arrive. _At least this way she will get the message within a couple of days. _

His heart started to ache, as he began to think about his family. It has been about 6 months since he last saw Isabel and His 2-year-old Son Gabriel. The original plan was that Isabel would try to transfer to the _Destiny after six months, as per normal operating procedure. But war does strange things to plans. Despite his loneliness, he was glad that they were back on earth, far from the front lines. _

The war was not going well for the federation and her allies; right after the fall of Deep Space 9 the Dominion and their allies began to advance and spill all over what used to be the Cardassian border. Even the once proud Marquis Resistance, that kept the Federation and Cardassian ships away from the Demilitarized zone, had been all but terminated, destroyed by the overwhelming power of the new Dominion alliance. They also forced Starfleet ships to pull out of the Bajor sector. Despite the increasing number of ships sent to the region Starfleet was barely holding on to the Kalandora Sector_._ With the second and the Fifth fleets stretched all over the sector, trying to hold on to key systems. Valdez was just hoping that he would live through this; through sometimes that seemed nearly impossible.****

His hand clinched his chest at the heart shaped locket that Isabel gave him before he left the _Jefferson, buried underneath his shirt. __I must survive this war; I have too much to live for to die now. Valdez thought. Even through he knew that for the most part that was out of his control. _

Suddenly remembering why he cut the message short Valdez put on his uniform jacket and walked out of his quarters and headed toward the turbolift. Walking at a snails pace, his feet suddenly seemed too weak to carry on. His doubts about weather or not he will live through this war clouded his mind. Until, suddenly from out nowhere blue hand clasped his shoulder.

"Feeling alright there Valdez" the sympathetic voice asked.

Valdez was startled at first but quickly realized it was Commander Adcoge _Destiny's first officer, and his best friend. "It's nothing Sir… just a little homesick"_

The Bolian seemed concerned for the depressed officer; Commander Adcoge soon realized what was troubling Valdez "Just write another letter home Jorge" 

"Yeah… but not one of _those letters." Valdez emphasized. A chill went up his spine at the mention of "Those" messages, the letters that were sent to a persons family members at the Event of their death. Although there isn't a person in Starfleet who doesn't write them, especially in times of war.  He hated to write one of those messages, because it meant that somewhere deep inside he don't expect to come back. "But still… I keep wondering if I made the right decision… transferring to the __Destiny." _

"I cannot tell you that Valdez, only you can make that call. But I will say this… I know for a fact that this crew thinks you made the right decision… If you hadn't pulled that last minute stunt last week… I know a few families who would _have gotten one of _those_ letters." Adcoge replied._

"I guess sir" Valdez said, Feeling as through some of the weight that he was carrying lifted off his shoulders, "Thank you sir… It felt good to get that off my chest."

"Well as you always say, 'de nada', besides... I cannot have my chief helm officer down in the dumps right before his shift" Adcoge replied sarcastically, giving Valdez a friendly nudge, hoping that that would bring him out of his depression. 

Valdez grinned for the first time as they walked onto the turbolift "No Sir cannot have that" 

As they got arrived on to the bridge of the ship, Dr. T'pek was standing there waiting for them, as through she had known they were coming. In front of her was a cart with various hyposprays and test tubes. Immediately Valdez knew what they were for.

"Another one?" Valdez complained. "It seems alike every other day I am being asked for another genetic sample." Ever since the bombing at Anthrop a before the war, Starfleet has been requiring all ships conduct random tests for changeling infiltrators. Though he there had yet to be one on the _Destiny_, it was better to be safe then to be sorry.

"Actually Lt. Commander the tests are given out in random places and times, and are given in a matter so that every person on this ship gets tested no less then once a week." She explained as she was took a sample of Adcoge's blood. The Bolian's blue blood flowed into the vile with a slight hiss; after shaking the vile the Vulcan seemed convinced that the First Officer wasn't a changeling.

"Yeah... So why des it seem like I get tested more then every one else on this ship."

"Are you exaggerating Sir?"

"Now settle down you two....." Adcoge interpreted, looking toward Valdez.  Valdez stop being so paranoid… I don't think Admiral Rivera gave any special Instructions, for administrating the tests to the good doctor" Adcoge said, knowing nothing good would come out of this argument.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you're Father-In-Law was an Admiral." He replied while T'pek took his blood sample. "I graduated second in my class at the Academy... and what was my assignment… back-up helmsman on the oldest ship in the fleet.… I was lucky to be able transfer to the _Jefferson, when I did"_

_Well you're the one who married an Admiral's daughter_ Adcoge wanted to say, But didn't. Adcoge knew, once Valdez got into his "Father-in-Law from Hell" Speech there was really no stopping him. Adcoge was one of the few people on the _Destiny_ who actually knew Valdez pretty well. Valdez had served under him on the _Jefferson_, while Adcoge was the First officer aboard that ship. He was the one who recommended him for the helm position aboard the _Destiny. Even through he was the best helm officer in the fleet, as well as his friend, sometimes he found Valdez to be a very annoying individual. "Just report to your station Valdez." He finally said._

"Aye sir" Valdez replied. "All I ask is a tall ship and a console to steer her by." Valdez joked as he sat at is station.

Commander Adcoge shook his head, in disappointment; Only Valdez can go from the most depressed person in the universe to making jokes in five minutes. He thought, this was no way for a normal Starfleet officer to act. Of course that assumed that Valdez was a normal officer. For the most part he seemed not to take his duty seriously. But when the time came when it got serious… he was one of the most reliable people in the fleet.

"Commander, I am reading 3 Galor Class ships heading our way at bearing 254 mark 327." Lt. Platsir, the tactical officer reported.

_Uh... oh I was hoping this wouldn't happen today_. Adcoge thought "Go to red Alert, and call Captain Raymer to the Bridge." 

"Yes sir," Lt. Platsir replied, as the Red alert lights and sounds sounded, getting the entire ship ready for battle... 

As every one got prepped for battle, Captain Raymer charged onto the bridge from her ready Room. "What's the situation Number one?' She asked.

"Sensors just picked up 3 Galor Class warships on an intercept course, ETA 2 minutes."  Adcoge reported moving aside to the first officer's seat to the captain's right.

"Why didn't we pick them up sooner" Captain Raymer asked as she took her position at the Captain's Chair. 

"Long Range sensors are under repair from last weeks skirmish." An engineering tech reported nervously, wondering if the captain would blame him for the ships trouble. For the past two weeks Lt. Commander Abrizza has been asking the captain to go to Starbase 375 for repairs but with the starbase already filled to capacity with more heavily damaged ships there was no chance of that happening soon.  

"Sir they just dropped out of warp and are charging their weapons." Lt. Platsir stated, with a hint of worry in his voice.  

"Open fire Platsir, concentrate fire on the lead ship. Valdez, began evasive maneuvers, try to avoid their fire but still give Lt. Platsir some clear shoots"

"No problemo, Captain" Valdez said as he quickly moved his fingers across the helm station. Although most standard evasive maneuvers were preprogrammed into the helm station, Valdez was one of the few helmsmen in Starfleet who never used them.  He was what was known as a "manual pilot", those who felt that the only way to control a starship was to do the piloting themselves. It demanded great concentration and control, and the rare gift of "situational Awareness"

All three Cardassian ships fired an initial salvo unto the _Destiny_; although Valdez's piloting was able to avoid some of the shots a few impacted the shields of the ship, causing a low rumble to resonate all over the ship. As the Cardassian ships sped over the saucer section. 

"Shields down to 85% and holding Captain" Lt. Platsir reported as he started to find an opening to return fire on to the attackers. After their initial salvo the three ships started to break formation as they started to attack the ship from all angles. Valdez, was unfazed by this as he piloted the ship as to get a clear shot on the lead Cardassian ship. When Lt. Platsir saw his opining he opened fire on the ship with phasers and torpedoes blazing. Most of the shots hit their target and the Cardassian ship, and they began to show signs of battle damage. 

"Report" Commander Adcoge called out, wanting to know how effective their barrage was.

"We disabled the lead ship's main impulse drove... but their weapons system are still online" Lt. Platsir reported.

"Continue concentrating fire on the lead ship." Captain Raymer ordered

"Yes sir" Lt. Platsir replied.

Valdez piloted the _Destiny_ to allowing the Lt. to fire a second salvo onto the cardassian ship; the phaser blasts lowered the dorsal shields enough to allow the slower moving torpedoes to impact on to the Cardassian Ship completely destroying it. The other two Cardassian ships began to swing around the backside of the _Destiny_ trying to get a lock on her. It wasn't until the lead Cardassian ship was destroyed that Valdez noticed the other ships.

"First Ship destroyed Captain" Lt. Platsir reported.

"Yeah but his little friends are hard to shake." Valdez commented as the _Destiny_ began to pitch and yaw wildly in order to keep the Second ship and third ship from being able to effectively target the _Destiny_. They had by this time had managed to maneuver behind them as they were engaging the first Cardassian ship. The two ships opened fire onto the _Destiny_, their shots impacting the_ Destiny'_s shields. The ship rocked violently, causing Valdez to hit his bang his head onto his counsel, he got back up slowly in a slight daze, and his blood was beginning to trickle down his forehead. The smells of burning conduct began to make its way onto the bridge, as the engineering and environmental stations began to overload. 

"Shields down to 45%, and we just lost the warp drive and the aft launcher" A voice cried almost out of nowhere. 

"Valdez!" The Captain shouted both out of concern of his injury, and to get his attention as to the ships situation.

"Still here, sir…" Valdez responded making sure he was over the initial shock of his wound. Suddenly as if the impact lodged it loose, an idea came to him. "Captain... I would like to try something… Could we transfer all power to aft shields?" He asked

"I suppose we could why..." She asked wanting more information on to His plan of action.

"No time to explain Captain… You're going to just have to trust me." Valdez responded, looking toward the captain, waiting impatiently for her answer.  

Commander Adcoge looked toward Valdez _now what could he have in mind _he thought. Captain Raymer was thinking the same thing, but since there was no time for a second opinion she stated. "Ok Valdez we will give it a shot…" Although she did not like not knowing what he was planning their options were rapidly growing short at this point, another couple of salvos from the cardassian ships would completely destroy the _Destiny. "Abrizza, transfer all power to aft shields" _

"For what Captain?" The chief engineer asked, her voice sounding onto the Bridge via the COM system, which was thankfully still online.

"No time to explain right now just do it." the Captain Said annoyingly, not liking to have her orders questioned.

"Yes, Sir."  Came an apologetic reply from the other end.

"Alright Valdez the ship in your hands don't let us down" She said sounding serious.

"Aye, Captain." Valdez responded.

"Captain, the Cardassian ships are closing to point blank range" Lt. Platsir reported.

The Captain started to look increasingly concerned, at this point it wouldn't take very many shots before the shields failed, and they would end up like that first Cardassian ship.

"I know what I am doing." Valdez responded, sensing his CO's concern at the tactical situation. The ship purposely slowed down gently allowing the Cardassian Ships to get closer to the _Destiny. "At least I think I do" he mumbled silently._

"1000 meters … 750…. 500 …" Lt. Platsir Counted down, each one with more concern then the previous reading. 

"Every hold on to something and hold on tight… pushing engines to full reverse…" Valdez warned as he _Destiny_ started to brake suddenly pushing everyone back in their seats. The Cardassians were completely taken by surprise as they passed underneath the destiny. By the time they knew what was going on Lt. Platsir was able to get a clean target lock on both of the Cardassian ships.

"Now Lt. Fire full spread" Valdez shouted, through he really didn't say it. When Lt. Platsir saw he had the shot as he began to fire at the Cardassian ships. Soon after the second salvo, the second ship waned and began roll out of control before it mercifully exploded in a large fireball. The third ship suddenly no longer having the advantage of superior numbers immediately started to move out of the battlefield. Defeated, it lunged into warp, much to the relief of the _Destiny crew._

"Last ship has left at warp 8.9 Captain" lt. Platsir reported from his station, we won." He said letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Valdez, where did that some from?" Captain Raymer asked

"It's from 'Top Gun' sir." When the captain gave him a curious look, Valdez clarified. "It's an old 20th century motion picture. The maneuver worked with a two-man fighter so I just applied the same principle to the ship, figured the Cardies never watched any 20th century theater."

"Well whatever that was Valdez, it certainly cam in handy."

"Yes ma'am" Valdez replied with a satisfying grin. As he plotted a course back to their patrol route, perhaps this wasn't turning out not to be such a bad day after all.


End file.
